Calor Invernal
by sonozaku-eimu
Summary: "se encontró de repente con que no sabía ni como había llegado allí y fue entonces cuando dijo como una plegaria- por favor que alguien me ayude prometo le daré mi amor eterno si así ocurre- palabras inocentes que fueron cobradas muy caro"...yullen(kandaxallen) yaoi(boyxboy) si no gusta...no lea...LEMMON este fic pertenece a una amiga mía(pésimo resumen XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Algunos datos de interés:**

Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…

Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)

**Calor invernal.**

**Capítulo I: el comienzo**

Era invierno ya, y todo parecía salido de un congelado sueño. Allen se encontraba en su departamento, este tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

ya salía de la ducha con su torso desnudo cuando sintió fuertes golpes en la puerta ,abrió sus ojos de par en par parecía que la puerta iba a caer al instante cuando alguien la forzó y entro, era un joven con cabellos largos evidentemente ebrio se cayó de bruces y comenzó a desvariar palabras sin sentido.

Allen lo miro y al verlo dormido profundamente en el suelo le causo ternura y aun sin conocerlo le provoco una profunda confianza lo levanto como pudo y lo recostó en su cama, había algo en su rostro que se le hacía familiar, pero estaba tan cansado por haberlo cargado que cayó rendido haciéndole compañía al joven y no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

Jamás pensó que vería su vida pasar en un segundo….

A la mañana siguiente despertó somnoliento con el pelo alborotado y miro a su lado había olvidado al extraño y grito desaforado

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-Tsh, mi cabeza- Kanda despertó de golpe y miro al hombre a su lado sin mayor ropa, de inmediato con un golpe certero lo derribo dejándolo en el suelo

-Itaaaatatttaaaa te recojo del piso como un vil estropajo y así me pagas idiota…

-quien eres y de que hablas-

-Esta es mi casa y tu ayer derribaste mi puerta alcoholizado y te desmayaste sin más-

-Kanda recién comprendió que pasaba corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió descubriendo que se encontraba allí –

El ya había estado aquí mejor dicho conocía ese departamento muy bien era suyo hace un tiempo y era allí donde lo había perdido todo, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente mientras él se revolcaba con alguien sin importancia, solo recuerda ese tiempo tan triste en ese lugar tan vacio.

-Lo…siento-dijo forzado

Allen le sonrió y se presento extendiendo la mano -soy Allen, Allen Walker –

-Kanda-

-Y tu nombre?-

-Solo llámame Kanda-

-está bien Kanda, pasa debes tener hambre y una gran resaca-

Kanda entro solo por no ser descortés después de todo le había partido la cara de un golpe

Allen se puso un delantal y comenzó a cocinar

Kanda lo analizaba a la distancia, veía su espalda marcada su pelo blanco y largo hasta los hombros, de pronto Allen lo miro de reojo y sonrió sin motivo Kanda se enrojeció. Así fue como se conocieron o eso creía…

….

Espero que les haya gustado, este es el primer trabajo de mi mejor amiga (así que quiero que se ponga feliz, se lo merece, a mi me gusto mucho)

Nos vemos….


	2. Chapter 2

**Algunos datos de interés:**

Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…

Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)

**Calor invernal.**

**Capítulo II: confusión.**

Después del confuso incidente en que se conocieron Allen y Kanda comenzaron a encontrarse sin sentido en todas partes parecía que se ponían de acuerdo era algo del destino seguro

Un día después de salir de compras Allen estaba en una plaza descansando cuando vio a Lavi uno de sus pocos amigos, venia del gancho con Kanda y le decía muy alto- vamos yuu deja de ser tan gruñón y acepta mis sentimientos -yo te amoooo-

Allen desconcertado sintió una presión en el pecho

Cuando se acercaron Kanda lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y Lavi corrió hacia Allen intento presentarlos y por sus rostros noto que ya se conocían

-Lo amo- dijo sin vergüenza

Allen miro a Lavi y luego miro a Kanda que puso su rostro de mayor furia y golpeo a Lavi quien le respondió besándolo de improviso

-ya basta estúpido conejo, me largo-

Lavi se despidió de Allen y corrió hacia Kanda saltando y poniendo rostros sin que el rostro de Kanda se inmutara.

Allen tenía un mal sabor de boca y no entendía que pasaba con el porqué le quemaba el pecho a ver tan natural a Kanda con alguien hasta parecía que le gustaba Lavi .Se mordió el labio cuando sintió un calor en su boca se dio cuenta de que sangraba,-maldición-

Cuando estaba llegando a su depto. Notó algo diferente había alguien en su puerta increíblemente Kanda se había librado de Lavi y miraba perdido hacia la inmensa ciudad cuando sintió las pisadas de Allen

-Por fin llegaste moyashi sabes después de ese día que te golpee sentí que te debía algo y no me gusto esa idea –dijo irritado

-no entiendo bakanda que podría deberme un pobre diablo como tu-

- a quien llamas bakanda, no sé qué hago aquí-

Allen lo agarro de la mano cuando dio la media vuelta para impedirle que se fuera

-disculpa, yo creo que estaba un poco molesto en serio lo siento-

Kanda lo miro intrigado y burlesco dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-acaso estas celoso de mi relación con Lavi?-

Dio justo en el clavo Allen se acerco a el sin pensarlo y lo abofeteo

-Idiota-grito y serró la puerta tras el

Dejando a Kanda tocándose el rostro. Podría ser que el de veras estuviera celoso, no era posible si ni siquiera lo conocía y además porque…

Allen se recostó sobre su espalda cayendo por la puerta como cual cascada se agarro el pecho y comenzó a llorar .Hasta Kanda veía como se sentía definitivamente estaba enamorado sin motivo alguno y este sentimiento jamás seria mutuo…

Kanda camino pensando en lo ocurrido y al concluir que el moyashi sentía algo por el esto se hizo familiar en su pecho ¿alguien antes lo había hecho sentirse así? no lo recordaba bien…

Pasaron unos días y Allen no podía sacarse de la cabeza su vergonzosa acción que sonó más a una declaración de amor que a un golpe

Kanda seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y solo venia a su mente la tenue sonrisa de Allen

Después de mucho pensar Allen tomo la decisión de aclarar las cosas se dirigió a la casa de Lavi con la escusa de visitarlo pero solo quería saber dónde encontrar a Kanda

Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba entrecerrada y al abrir se encontró con una escena que definitivamente no quería presenciar Kanda estaba semidesnudo vendado bajo Lavi quien lo besaba apasionadamente recorriendo su cuerpo que tenía las manos atadas

Allen retrocedió al ver esto…y se escapo de sus labios -no Kanda tú no puedes- sin contenerse se dirigió hacia ellos Lavi se sobresalto.

-Allen que haces aquí?-

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que Kanda estaba inconsciente con por lo menos 3 botellas de alcohol en la sangre

-Lavi cómo puedes aprovecharte de Kanda?-

-Tú no entiendes yo lo amo-dijo protestante

-Tú no lo amas si así fuera esperarías sus sentimientos no abusarías de él mientras está indefenso-Allen miro a Kanda con ternura que tan indefenso seria ese gruñón samurái

-Allen no se lo digas-

-Lavi, yo no te puedo prometer eso-

Lavi se fue del departamento que de hecho era de Kanda pero quien lo había cuidado durante los últimos años era Lavi su relación con Kanda era netamente una amistad de infancia.

Cuando Kanda abrió los ojos se encontró con Allen encima del dándole un beso pensando que dormía Kanda respondió instintivamente al beso Allen se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y lo había visto más bien lo había sentido se lanzo hacia atrás

-Allen podría ser que de verdad sientas algo por mi? -dijo irónico y sacándose la venda que aun tenía en los ojos

-Si-afirmo-y no te sientas tan orgulloso solo fueron una serie de eventos desafortunados-como supo que era él quien lo besaba?

-Tengo que aclararte que quizá nunca te corresponda…-

-Lo sé por eso fue que reaccione así cuando me descubriste eres idiota o que, no juegues con los sentimientos de la gente si te gusta Lavi dilo ahora, si me odias, si crees que soy horrible dilo, pero ya termina con esto que siento, los ojos de Allen se inundaron

Lo siento pero no es eso, es solo que no se amar, quiso decir Kanda pero solo asintió.

Allen lo miro por última vez y se fue cabizbajo mientras Kanda se lamento de haberle mentido

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Algunos datos de interés:**

_Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…_

_Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)_

**Calor invernal.**

**Capítulo III: luna en sus ojos**

Allen no durmió nada ese día todo parecía estar mal…

-Estúpido, idiota, porque respondiste mi beso entonces acaso creíste que era Lavi? Allen no paraba de maldecir a Kanda y a ese sentimiento que lo quemaba

Kanda por su parte estaba confundido y en otro planeta, cuando sonó su celular era Lavi con quien menos quería hablar y ahí estaba era él.

Contesto sin decir nada solo escucho al conejo que se deshizo en disculpas que Kanda no entendía

-Ah-replico Kanda con tono molesto

-yo ayer te bese, te desvestí, te acaricie y quizá hubiera logrado mas si Allen no hubiera llegado regañando, dijo que te contaría todo, así lo hizo ¿No?

-Tu maldito conejo cuando te encuentre te pateare hasta la sombra!-

Kanda cortó, lo que le faltaba, todo lo que el moyashi había dicho era culpa de Lavi…

Definitivamente Kanda también sentía algo por Allen y ahora se sentía más culpable…

Se fue de casa caminando por un callejón a buscar donde beber de seguro el alcohol le quitaría a Allen de la cabeza

Cuando había bebido todo su dinero y mas, se marcho de aquel bar de mala muerte, mientras caminaba tambaleante comenzaron a aparecer unos tipos que poco distinguía pero sintió el peligro, claro eran los que había golpeado alguna vez, todos reunidos…

Le propinaron una paliza de aquellas dejándolo en estado lamentable en un sitio donde pasaban un sin fin de personas

Un joven de cabello blanco fue el único que se detuvo a socorrerlo, lo tomo del suelo con fuerza que creía no tener, lo llevo a su auto, corrió a una farmacia consiguió todo lo necesario y se lo llevo a su depto.

Estando inconsciente Kanda poco se quejaba de sus múltiples heridas por fortuna Allen era alguien muy instruido en cuanto a primeros auxilios y curaciones. Coloco a Kanda en su cama con una almohada después saco la almohada y recostó a Kanda en sus piernas, con ternura comenzó por curarle el rostro ,era el que parecía peor ,muchos cortes pequeños, y moretones, pero Allen no los tomaba en cuenta solo creyó que sería su única oportunidad de tenerlo así y lo beso en su frente y tubo un dejabu, se sonrojo y prosiguió limpiando el cuerpo de Kanda como algo casi sagrado cuando se acercaba a su entrepierna no solo se sonrojo si no que sintió curiosidad, pero se detuvo cuando recordó las palabras de Kanda.

Allen lo dejo en su cama desnudo pero cubierto con las sabanas para que descansara. El se recostó en el sillón y lo venció el sueño

Allen dormía profundamente en su sillón de cuero que era muy mullido, se quejaba entre sueños y parecía un poco triste, de pronto comenzó a sollozar como cual niño de sala cuna….a Kanda no le quedo más remedio que moverlo con "suavidad"

-a callar- le dijo y al ver el rostro con ojos hinchados y llorosos de Allen sintió algo de lastima por aquel brote de habas, así era como lo llamaba desde que recuerda.

Allen un poco desconectado le murmuro algo inentendible algo así como maldito bakanda…

A lo que Kanda le respondió- por lo menos yo no lloro en sueños como un marica-

Allen despertó de golpe y se llevo sus delicadas manos al rostro notando la humedad y recordó aquello que acababa de soñar era más bien un recuerdo olvidado…

El se encontraba perdido en un bosque muy extenso había llegado allí huyendo de una pelea con mana su padre adoptivo (o eso creía) se encontró de repente con que no sabía ni como había llegado allí y fue entonces cuando dijo como una plegaria- por favor que alguien me ayude prometo le daré mi amor eterno si así ocurre- palabras inocentes que fueron cobradas muy caro

De entre la maleza y llevando una katana al hombro apareció un chico no más alto que el este llevaba cabello largo y parecía un verdadero bailarín al practicar kendo él se quedo impactado por el personaje y no emitió sonido si no hasta cuando lo vio alejarse y dijo -cumpliré mi promesa lo juro, por favor ayúdame a llegar con mi padre-

Kanda lo observo con detención y vio sus ojos plateados hermosos y pensó debe ser un espíritu del bosque por su belleza, pero respondió huraño –de que promesa hablas y quien es tu padre jamás te había visto-

Allen comenzó a llorar y Kanda solo camino haciendo un ademan y señalando una dirección él lo siguió llegando exacto a su casa

Kanda era muy intuitivo y presumió que el niño bonito era su nuevo vecino al ser un pueblo pequeño todo cambio era sabido por todos

Allen en señal de agradecimiento corrió hacia el rudo niño y lo beso tan fuerte como pudo en la frente-Kanda quedo helado y solo se sonrojo

Allen chillo de alegría y le grito –gracias-mientras corría hacia su padre.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el sueño era demasiado real Kanda ya lo había despertado y estaba con la sabana enrollada en su cintura mirándolo

A Allen le causo gracia la situación y se rio bajito

-De que te ríes y que hago en tu casa otra vez-y desnudo se preguntaba, además

-De nuevo te salve estabas literalmente botado y moribundo-

-Pero no siento dolor –dijo Kanda que cuando se acerco al espejo vio que tenia múltiples heridas pero muy bien tratadas-Ahora aunque no quiera tengo una deuda contigo-

–tu no me recuerdas cierto?-

Eso saco de lugar a Kanda –de que hablas ahora Baka moyashi

Lo vez…eres tú no era un sueño, era un recuerdo, nos conocimos cuando niños en las tierras de tu familia

Kanda estaba a punto de acusarlo de demencia cuando recordó la sonrisa de un niño albino, con los ojos como lunas era hermoso.-ahora que lo dices tú odiosa cara me era familiar, por ese tiempo ya te había bautizado como moyashi-

_Solo una cosita, desde ahora, voy subir un capitulo día por medio…en total son 11 _


	4. Chapter 4

**Algunos datos de interés:**

_Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…_

_Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)_

**Calor invernal.**

**Capítulo IV: vuelven los recuerdos**

Allen vivió gran parte de su vida siendo el vecino de Kanda como fue que olvido a una persona tan particular por decirlo menos

La verdad es que había pasado por una serie de hechos traumáticos estuvo a punto de ser violentado sexualmente, su padre murió ese mismo año el solo era un niño (tenía 15 años) para el bloquear sus recuerdos fue lo mejor… según la psicología es un sistema de defensa el olvidar hechos, incluso años de nuestra vida

….

Allen tenía 12 años y solía observar a Kanda y ver que hacia durante el día parecía un acosador pero Kanda parecía no darse cuenta-

Un día lo siguió sin problema a las duchas de hombres del colegio simulando ir a bañarse también, de reojo miro su cuerpo parecía tener muchas cicatrices de seguro por sus constantes riñas pero era muy hermoso su pelo le cubría toda la espalda y dejaba entre ver un tatuaje muy llamativo.

-Eh tu moyashi no tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiarme-

-De que hablas -dijo Allen avergonzado

-Eso tu siempre me sigues y crees que no lo he notado-dijo saliendo con la toalla a medio poner en la cintura lo acorralo mientras lo insultaba

Allen que también estaba en toalla se apego a la pared mientras Kanda le puso los brazos alrededor impidiendo le el escape

-ya basta-dijo Allen

-Ahora me pides que pare deberías estar acostumbrado a mis insultos después de todo me observas todo el día no?-

-Si así es-

-No esperaba que lo reconocieras un tanto mejor para mi tengo motivos para golpearte- cuando iba a propinarle un golpe sin piedad Allen chillo cubriéndose los ojos

Kanda vio el rostro de Allen y recordó cuando lo conoció y el lloraba, los recuerdos le hicieron olvidar el golpe

Allen se cayó del susto y Kanda refalo con el quedando en una posición incómoda y los dos semidesnudos

Allen gimoteo-sale de encima bakanda-

-como fue que me llamaste moyashi acosador-

-Baka- repitió sacando la lengua como un niño, logró zafarse y se le cayó la toalla al instante grito –kyaaaa- y todos corrieron hacia las duchas Kanda en el suelo mirando atolondrado a Allen desnudo y Allen rojo como la sangre misma, todos vieron esta escena fue memorable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Algunos datos de interés:**

_Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…_

_Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)_

**Calor invernal.**

**Capítulo V: el beso del demonio.**

Después de que Allen y Kanda recordaron su pasado de golpe paso algo impensable ese día

Allen corrió a su cama -Kanda…- lo llamo Allen desde la cama -es hora de cumplir una promesa que había hecho-

Kanda curioso se movió hacia Allen sin dudarlo

Allen se estremeció y se enterró en los brazos de Kanda desconsolado lo miro y le dijo -yo…quiero que me ames ¿podrías amarme?-

Kanda lo amaba pero jamás lo admitiría-a que viene eso moyashi-

Allen lo miro lo beso esta vez tiernamente y le contesto –solo recordé una promesa que te hice cuando aun éramos niños-

-Cuéntame-

-Fue ese día que me perdí en el bosque cuando nos conocimos yo antes de que tu llegaras prometí que quien me ayudara tendría mi amor y fuiste tú-

-como prometes esas cosas acaso ya eras gay?-

-no yo solo me enamore de todas formas con el tiempo, no me importo nunca si eras hombre o no-

-Allen eres un idiota

Kanda se acerco y Allen lo tomo por sorpresa se abalanzo sobre el tomándolo del pelo para acercarlo a su rostro le lamio los labios, luego con un gemido leve entrelazo su lengua con la de el Kanda era muy terco pero añoraba ese beso tanto como para sentirse ofendido de no ser quien llevaba la iniciativa ,empujo el cuerpo de Allen hasta dejarlo recostado lo beso tanto que sus labios estaban rojos abrió sus ojos para ver complacido la expresión del moyashi estaba realmente excitado y solo lo invadían deseos de pervertir ese inocente rostro…le beso otra vez y continuo bajando sus besos primero su cuello ,luego sus pezones que ya demostraban placer ,continuo hasta que se topo con los pantalones levantados del joven alvino los desabrocho sin dejar de mirarlo .Allen no habría sus ojos no sabía si era de excitación o solo estaba avergonzado…

De pronto Allen grito -nooo…Kanda por favor no-

Kanda al ver la expresión tímida y temerosa de Allen se detuvo para abrazarlo y le susurro al oído -jamás hare nada que tu no desees-

- Tú me dijiste que amabas a Lavi…-dijo haciendo pucheros-Haces esto solo por lastima-

-Allen, estúpido moyashi acaso no entiendes lo que mi cuerpo te dice-

Allen se puso nervioso y miro el cuerpo de Kanda que se encontraba igual de excitado que el de el

¿Kanda?

-Ya para de hablar-Kanda tomo a Allen de la cintura lo sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo el todavía se encontraba desnudo así que no había problemas comenzó a lamer el pene de Allen sin dejar de mirarlo, luego se detuvo y lo beso dejando entrar toda su saliva en la boca de Allen.

Allen era virgen aun y no sabía cómo moverse todo era nuevo y se sentía demasiado bien

Allen por iniciativa propia tomo el pene de Kanda y lo introdujo de apoco en su trasero Kanda no podía estar más complacido incluso dejaba escapar gemidos mucho mas masculinos que los de Allen que se derretía en un -m..mn…ah…-

-No pares por favor…ah…Kanda…te amo, se siente tan bien-Kanda se excitaba mas con la voz de Allen después de envestirlo tanto que a ambos les dolía el roce Kanda se vino dentro de Allen y acto seguido comenzó a lamer de nuevo a Allen que también se vino solo que dentro de la boca de Kanda quien parecía complacido .Con su cara maliciosa miro a Allen que estaba llorando a mares era la primera vez que tenia sexo y para él había sido hacer el amor con Kanda

-Lo siento no pensé que te doliera tanto es que no me pediste que me detuviera-

-Eres un real idiota no lloro de dolor—fue mi primera vez-

-Mientes, estas de broma- dijo Kanda sorprendido

-No hablo en serio –dijo serio Allen al recordar el episodio en que lo tocaron e intentaron violarlo

Kanda por primera vez mostro algo de ternura y tomo al moyashi como un delicado regalo entre sus brazos y luego lo lleno de besos

-Escucha pequeña princesa pero escucha bien porque quizá sea la única vez que diga esto, te amo, soy un bruto que no creyó posible ese sentimiento hasta ahora pero te amo-

Allen no podía creerlo-y tu relación con Lavi?-

-Qué relación, ese idiota solo me acosa igual que tú la verdad es que no quería enamorarme nunca y te aleje dándote a entender lo de Lavi-

-Maldito sabes cuánto llore, idiota, te odio- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara


	6. Chapter 6

**Algunos datos de interés:**

_Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…_

_Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)_

**Calor invernal.**

**Capítulo VI: nuevo titulo**

Kanda era un japonés muy agrio pero bien parecido. Tenía un pésimo humor pero era muy correcto. Aun le costaba entender cómo fue que se enamoro del niño mimado de Allen sobre todo porque ambos eran hombres.

Allen se quedo boca arriba mirando hacia el techo esperando a Kanda no volvió…en unas horas

Comenzó a sonar una melodía infantil muy agradable era el celular

Allen se levanto miro por la ventana allí estaba ese paisaje tan hermoso nevaba y todo era tan blanco como él sus ojos grises se perdían en el paisaje

Kanda que ya había vuelto lo miro de reojo y solo hizo un chasquido con su lengua

Allen solo se perdió en la nieve y en sus memorias

-Eh moyashi como se encuentra tu cuerpo?-

-bien, creo que bien para ser la primera vez-

-deja de decirlo así siento que abuse de ti-

-Así fue pero yo así lo quise-

Kanda recordó las quejas y gemidos de Allen y se le erizo la piel, realmente Allen lo atraía tanto físicamente que lo enloqueció tenerlo todo para el

-Si quieres toma una ducha-

Kanda acepto entro al baño dejando la puerta abierta, Allen no pudo evitar acercarse allí a mirar cómo se duchaba ,su cuerpo realmente era perfecto los ojos de Allen pudo ver todo y cuando pensaba dejar de fisgonear Kanda saco un brazo de la ducha arrastrando a Allen dentro, lo puso junto debajo del agua tibia y comenzó a besarlo mientras el agua le corría por el cuerpo entero esto hizo notar sus pezones Kanda le saco la poca ropa que traía y lo lamio sin compasión Allen se sentía realmente agitado Kanda en un abrir y serrar de ojos lo había tomado de la cintura colgándolo de él penetrándolo suavemente. Allen estaba realmente descontrolado quería tener a Kanda así por siempre lo tomo de una mano sacándolo de la ducha se tiro sobre la cama tirando de golpe sobre él a Kanda que no podía disfrutar más de la agresividad de Allen el gritaba y cambiaba de posición como un profesional a lo que Kanda solo podía volverlo más loco dejando escapar gemidos, respiración cortada de ambos que al unísono comenzaron a correrse lo hicieron tantas veces que Allen sentía que tenia resaca al día siguiente

Cuando Allen despertó beso el pecho duro de Kanda y se levanto, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que sus piernas no le respondían

Kanda se levanto al sentir que Allen no estaba a su lado cuando vio que Allen estaba cocinando no pudo evitar imaginarlo solo con delantal se acerco por detrás y dejo caer su mentón en un hombro de Allen quien lo beso tierna pero eróticamente

-Kanda puedo preguntarte algo pero no te molestes-

-Ok-

-Cuál es mi título-

-Que es eso-

-Que soy para ti que somos los dos-

Kanda serio lo miro y le dijo- eres mi novio yo no aria estas cosas con cualquiera- en realidad en el pasado si

-Tengo algo que contarte, la primera vez que me besaste grite que no cuando ibas muy rápido porque la verdad es que intentaron abusar de mí hace unos años-

-Porque no lo dijiste antes-a Kanda se le apretó el pecho de solo pensar en Allen en los brazos de otro y violado-Allen, yo…-

-No digas nada solo quería que lo supieras, ahora cuéntame cómo está tu cuerpo creo que debes estar cansado…-dijo en tono burlón

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Algunos datos de interés:**

_Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…_

_Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)_

**Calor invernal.**

**Capítulo VII: tormento**

Allen y Kanda comenzaron así su romance que estaba lejos de ser tranquilo. Sobre todo cuando Lavi se entero quería matar a Allen pero sabía que Kanda lo cortaría en pedacitos si solo se acercaba a tocarle un pelo

Ese hombre era de temer -y me imagino cuidando su presa-pensaba Lavi en voz alta

-Allen maldito traidor dime que te ha hecho Kanda hasta ahora-

-nada-dijo cambiando de tema

-ha no me hagas reír tiene que haberte follado hasta el alma

Allen se sonrojo dejando en evidencia que era cierto

-No sé que siento más por ti si odio o envidia-gruñía Lavi

-Lavi cálmate ya encontraras a la persona correcta…-

Sonó como si abrieran la puerta cuando Lavi en un arrebato desesperado tomo a Allen lo sentó sobre si con las piernas abiertas y lo beso brutalmente Allen forcejeo pero no tenía fuerzas Kanda entro viendo esta escena agarro a Allen iracundo lo saco de encima de Lavi y le partió literalmente la cara de un golpe

-tu maldito idiota no toques a Allen es mío-

-Juju justo como pensé eres una bestia cuidando su presa-dijo en tono irónico

-Cállate y lárgate-

-Ok, pero de todas formas Allen no es más lindo, ni besa mejor que yo-

-LAVIIIII-grito Kanda logrando ver el humo de Lavi al arrancar

Kanda cálmate ya paso-decía Allen reteniendo el brazo de Kanda que desenvainaba a mugen

Kanda tomo a Allen de una oreja como a un niño y le dijo -no seas tan lento cualquiera podría abusar de ti sin que reaccionaras si quiera-

-Mide tus palabras- dijo Allen herido por el comentario, eso realmente había -pasado, era tan débil y frágil que si no fuera por su padre él hubiera sido ultrajado sin mayor problema.

-Lo siento-

-No acepto tus disculpas eres TAN ANIMAL-se fue a la habitación molesto

Kanda gruñía por su estúpida lengua de víbora sentado en el sillón, cuando vio una carta entrar por la puerta principal se apresuro a recogerla, abrió la puerta para ver quien la dejaba vio de espaldas a un gordo hombre con sombrero de copa,-sospechoso…-

Allen salió vestido con un traje hermoso lleno de encajes que dejaba ver sus piernas era un traje de mago incluía sombrero de copa, ligas, unos cortos shorts y un corsé muy atrevido, y para cubrir su belleza una capa.

Kanda quedo boquiabierto y se sonrojo

-Aaaa...llleeennn…que haces vestido así-

-Dame lo que tienes en la mano-dijo Allen con tono demandante

-No-

-Es mío, es la entrada para la fiesta de disfraces a la que Marian me invito-después su pelea con Kanda solo quería distraerse y había aceptado la invitación por teléfono

Marian, resultaba ser el tutor de Allen después de la muerte de mana, este era un hombre ruin y macabro, pero por sobre todo era un pervertido.

-Ese pelirrojo, yo lo asesino, no iras-

-Si iré y veremos si puedo defenderme, adiós Kanda- dijo tomando el sobre

Kanda se agarro el rostro - tendré que asistir a una puta fiesta de ese bastardo-

Tomo su traje típico japonés y se llevo a mugen con él. Siguió a Allen mientras este era alabado todo el camino por su hermosura a Kanda ya se le reventaba la vena en la frente de furia.

Allen parecía convencido de demostrarle algo a Kanda aunque se fue con la capa al llegar a la mansión se la quito haciendo caer la baba de todos los hombres y mujeres.

Kanda aprecio detrás del causando algo parecido

Allen se dio cuenta que lo siguió solo cuando Lavi salió de entre la multitud disfrazado como un varonil conejito play-boy para colgarse del cuello de Kanda

Que haces aquí quiso decir Allen con la mirada cuando apareció el anfitrión era Marian que parecía un vampiro muy realista, tomo a Allen de la cintura y le dijo al oído -estas hermoso acompáñame- a lo que Allen solo asintió desafiando a Kanda con la mirada.

Marian se sentó en un sillón rojo en plena fiesta y poso a Allen en sus piernas de manera tosca lo acariciaba y lo olía como un vil animal .Allen estaba acostumbrado a su extraño "tío" pero pego un grito cuando este le toco la entre pierna Kanda que lo había perdido de vista lo observo atónito saco a mugen y la coloco en el cuello de Cross quien ni se inmuto y solo comenzó a reírse ,Allen se zafo de él y se marcho molesto a un sector ,dando al balcón ,cuando llego allí sintió una voz aterradoramente familiar que le dijo-tanto tiempo shonen-

era ese hombre que no recordaba ,era quien había querido abusar de él, Allen se quedo helado y no hizo más que apegarse al balcón a punto de caer-no te preocupes yo solo estaba tomando aire fresco ,aunque me pregunto si tu cuerpo estará bien después de que ese hombre bruto te carcomió-

El hombre era un sicópata por cuánto tiempo lo había observado?, escuchado? Allen estaba a punto de enloquecer-

-pobre nene tienes miedo-dijo Tikky acercándose a Allen que tiritaba y sudaba de temor

-Aléjate-dijo Allen entrecortando la voz

-No te oí que dijiste-

-Que te alejes -dijo agitado

De pronto Allen cerro los ojos y vivió todo de nuevo, fue un horrible recuerdo ,ese hombre lo había encerrado en el baño y lo sujetaba de los brazos ,lo lamia y Allen solo gimoteaba palabras de auxilio, por favor para, porque yo, el hombre lo acaricio lo desnudo con dificultad ya que Allen no se dejaba aunque moría de miedo y cuando incluso ya lo había lubricado para penetrarlo ,mana entro agarrando al hombre azotándolo contra el muro y cubriendo a Allen dándole palabras de aliento sin que este escuchara tenía los ojos perdidos y se desmayo en una crisis de pánico.

Cuando abrió los ojos después vio frente a frente a su agresor y solo alcanzo a gritar –kandaaaaa-

Tikky ya estaba sobre el forzándolo en el suelo cuando Kanda llego al notar que Allen estaba despierto pero como un maniquí sin vida ,Kanda agarro a Tikky arrojándolo a un lado ,le importaba mas Allen que matar a ese imbécil.

-Allen, Allen despierta-

-no, por favor, otra vez no -dijo cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Tikky que aun lo miraba con cara de loco

Kanda le lanzo una mirada asesina se paro lo tomo del cabello y le pregunto -QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A ALLEN, RESPONDE-

-No soy yo el que deja Allen en estado lamentable cada día, aunque con gusto lo haría, pero el chico no me dejo por segunda vez lo rescataron jajajajajajajaj-

Allen solo se cubrió los ojos y salto con cada ruido de dolor que emitía Tikky mientras era brutalmente golpeado después de que Allen reaccionara y le rogara piedad a Kanda este dejo de golpear.

Kanda enloqueció y había golpeado al hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente y al borde de la muerte.

Era una noche horrible Kanda tomo a Allen en brazos y se lo llevo, Kanda antes de irse le dijo a Marian que el tipo que estaba moribundo en el balcón era quien había querido abusar de Allen hace unos años .Cross lo miro serio y le dijo que se haría cargo de encarcelarlo si sobrevivía

Kanda miro a Allen que se había dormido después de llorar las lagrimas que no tenia-es tan frágil y no quiere darse cuenta-

….


	8. Chapter 8

**Algunos datos de interés:**

_Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…_

_Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)_

**Calor invernal.**

**Capítulo VIII: solo tuyo**

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente desde el incidente con Tikky que aun seguía internado en el hospital siquiátrico muy mal herido.

Allen despertó agitado había soñado cosas terribles que no eran del todo parte de su imaginación…miro a su lado y Kanda estaba dormido solo con ropa interior se veía tan quebrantable -quizá entiendo un poco la sobre protección de Kanda yo también mataría al que le intentara hacer daño a mi yuu-

Kanda abro los ojos al escuchar su nombre

-Yuuu-

-A quien llamas yuu con tanta confianza-

Allen puso una mirada un poco desilusionada-bueno Kanda-san-

-Está bien, te dejare decirme yuu pero solo entre los dos-dijo Kanda a regañadientes

-En serio puedo decirte yuu-lo abrazo dejando a Kanda en su pecho Kanda quería tanto sentir cerca de Allen pero había mantenido distancia porque Allen aun no se encontraba bien.

-Allen creo que debemos ir a mi departamento creo que el tuyo ya no es seguro, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

Allen asintió, después de todo estaba siendo vigilado

Kanda le tomo el mentón a Allen y le dio un beso apasionado pero tierno "sin malas intenciones" a Allen aun se le pasaban sus recuerdos por delante de los ojos cuando era besado o tocado por Kanda pero con ese beso sintió una calma eterna en el pecho-creo que me sanaste-

-ah-

Creo que quitaste el temor de mi pecho con tu beso, bésame mas hasta que ya no recuerde nada-

-Pero Allen estas seguro-

-Si-

Kanda extrañaba besar a Allen lo beso en un principio suave luego ya no podía contenerse y lo beso como siempre, con deseo, Allen se quejo entre besos Kanda solo lo besaba.

Allen para darle entender sus intenciones lo acaricio completo y comenzó a desnudarse tranquilamente Kanda estaba acostumbrado a ser quien hiciera todo pero esta vez dejo a Allen que parecía inexperto.

Allen le saco la escasa ropa a Kanda y comenzó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja ,luego el cuello como si buscara morderlo sin lograrlo, cuando pensaba continuar besando el cuerpo de Kanda este se levanto recostó a Allen boca abajo le tomo las manos entrelazando sus dedos subió sobre el comenzó a moverse suave dentro del moyashi que estaba locamente excitado chillando bajito y sintiendo tanto ,Kanda le lamia la espalda y le mordía suavemente el hombro lo penetro por largo tiempo y cuando ya estaba por venirse le indico a Allen que bebiera ,este lo hizo avergonzado y luego Kanda comenzó a entrar nuevamente en él para que Allen acabase parecía que se estaba conteniendo ,cuando Kanda vio que no podía mas, introdujo el pene de Allen en su boca tomando todo de él.

Abrazo a Allen y lo beso, lo recostó, se subió sobre él y se quedo en su pecho

Allen le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro-yuu eres perfecto-

Kanda escondió su rostro en Allen como un niño-y tú eres hermoso-quiso decir con la mirada.

-Solo soy tuyo nada más-

A Kanda le hizo feliz esa declaración

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Algunos datos de interés:**

_Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…_

_Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)_

**Calor invernal.**

**Capítulo IX: Yuu es mío**

Kanda y Allen habían decidido irse a vivir al departamento de Kanda cuando llegaron allí con maletas y todo, se encontraron con Lavi en un sillón medio desvestido y descalzo.

-LAVI que haces aquí-

-Ah, Yuu eres tú-

-Ven acuéstate aquí hazme compañía-

-Lavi ya basta de bromas, sal de mi casa de una puta vez -

-Ya, ya no te alteres Yuu, ah hola Allen no se te apetece hacer un trió Juju

-No sostenme esto Yuu le dijo a Kanda que acepto sin decir nada, ya se había acostumbrado a que Allen lo llamara Yuu.

-Allen tomo a Lavi de un brazo lo paro con brutalidad y le dijo-deja de decirle yuu a Kanda el es mío.

Kanda se estaba irritando

-No, yo lo conozco de antes-

-Pero yo soy su novio (a)-

-….me largo estoy harto de ustedes adiós Yuu -dijo cerrando la puerta

-No sabía que eres celoso-

-No lo soy pero tú eres mío de eso estoy seguro, no te dejare ir-

-Jajaja no tengo nada que me ate a ti-

-Claro que si A-M-O-R-deletreo Allen.

-Tsh, tengo que cambiarme para ir al trabajo hoy se acaban mis vacaciones-

-Kanda en que trabajas-

-soy maestro de kendo en una academia-

-yo trabajo en un restaurant familiar, cocino y soy camarero-

-dime que no lo haces con trajes de cosplay-

-no solo en ocasiones especiales Jajaja-

-ALLEN-

-Yuu yo también tengo que vestirme pásame esa ropa que esta sobre la silla-

-Era un uniforme simple pero a Kanda le impresiono lo bello que se veía puesto en Allen y su traje no le quedaba para nada mal a los ojos de Allen parecía un japonés de película-


	10. Chapter 10

**Algunos datos de interés:**

_Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…_

_Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)_

**Calor invernal.**

**Capitulo X: hospital**

Los días pasaron sin más Allen y Kanda solían cenar juntos después del trabajo y hacían el amor hasta quedar exhaustos.

-Allen…-dijo Kanda entre dormido tocando la cama buscando a Allen que no estaba .Kanda se levanto asustado y busco a Allen por el departamento lo encontró el baño estaba con la puerta abierta y Allen estaba agotado afirmado del suelo

-Estas bien moyashi-

Sí, creo que algo me callo mal al estomago no puedo contener mis ganas de…-acto seguido vomito todo cuanto tenía en el estomago y mas

Allen ven te ayudo le dijo Kanda tomándolo en brazos

-Pero Kanda-

-no hay escusas tienes que descansar mañana iremos al médico, OK-

-No, no, no odio ir al hospital-dijo Allen con tono infantil

-Ah mira tú que lastima no haberlo sabido antes

-KANDA-

-Jajajajajaja duérmete- le dijo callándolo con un beso

Al día siguiente Allen estaba en proceso de huir cuando Kanda lo detuvo -donde crees que vas cobarde moyashi-

-Me voy al trabajo-

-Hoy no tienes trabajo-

-Claro que si-

-Allen eres como un niño solo iremos a ver si estás bien-

-NO-

Allen tomo su bolso y se marcho molesto cuando caminaba por la calle sintió que se le movía el piso alcanzo a divisar a Kanda que lo seguía y cayo

Kanda corrió a ver a Allen lo tomo en sus brazos y fue lo más rápido que pudo al hospital más cercano que encontró.

Allen no reaccionaba lo dejo en brazos de un enfermero que se lo llevo en una silla de ruedas.

-a… llen-que te sucedió dime que estarás bien se decía a si mismo Kanda

Estaba tan nervioso que cuando salió el doctor lo tomo de la bata y le dijo como está el, puedo verlo, que le ocurrió, todo junto sin aliento.

El doctor le dijo -cálmese señor…-

-Kanda Yuu- respondió

El joven está bien pero descubrimos que él es un doncell

Qué enfermedad es esa dijo Kanda preocupado

No es una enfermedad más bien es una patología que se descubrió hace poco tiempo, le explico en palabras simples que él puede quedar embarazado y dar a luz

Kanda tenía cara de idiota escuchando al doctor y de pronto cayó en la cuenta como era que lo habían descubierto

Disculpe mi indiscreción es usted su pareja

Si es mi novio

Felicitaciones entonces, van a ser padres

-Qué? -grito Kanda no lo podía creer

Cuando entro en el cuarto 14 vio a Allen semidormido y con la mano en su vientre

No puede ser es cierto dijo Kanda despertando a Allen que lo miro con ternura

Creo que no planee esto pero es hermoso

Kanda se acerco lentamente y acaricio el cabello de Allen que se veía más largo y tan suave bajo por el pecho de Allen hasta que llego allí

Se agacho y beso a Allen que lloraba disimuladamente

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Algunos datos de interés:**

_Primero que nada, ni D gray man ni sus personajes, ni siquiera la historia son mias, yo solo le pedi a mi amiga Hikari que me dejara publicar su fic…_

_Lo otro es que hay lemmon, intento de violación (pero no se concreta, es solo el susto) y mpreg(seeeeee)….pero por sobretodo un final feliz :)_

**Calor invernal.**

**Capitulo XI**

Yuu quiero comer chocolate o mejor un dulce de leche…decía Allen con un pequeño bulto en el estomago

Te estás aprovechando de mi son las 5 de la mañana además se supone que en un embarazo normal el apetito sexual disminuye en cambio tu…

Kanda que cruel eres

Ya voy ya voy solo porque llevas a nuestro hijo allí

Kanda ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de ser padre sobre todo después de ver como crecía el vientre de Allen .Mientras Allen dormía Kanda en secreto siempre lo besaba cerca de donde se encontraba el bebe a lo que este siempre respondía moviéndose.

Pasaron unos días y Allen cada día se sentía peor se cansaba se desmayaba mientras se estaban bañando lo único que lo reconfortaba era que siempre Kanda estaba con el

-Yuu…-

-Dime te sientes mal-

-Estoy esperando un bebe no estoy enfermo-

-Si ya lo sé-

-Yuu como le vamos a llamar?-

-No lo sé ni siquiera sabemos que es-

-Es una niña-

-Como sabes-

-Solo lo sé-

-En ese caso podríamos llamarle…Alice-dijo Kanda sonrojado, ya que había pensado en ese nombre hacia mucho tiempo.

Es un lindo nombre

Suena como Allen pero tiene carácter como yo

Yuu…te amo

Yo solo amo a nuestra Alice

Mentiroso, dilo me amas

Si lo hago ya déjame en paz

Allen sonrió y se acaricio el vientre a lo que Kanda volvió a sonrojarse y lo tomo dejándolo en sus piernas para que no pudiera verlo, poso su rostro en su hombro le cruzo sus brazos acariciando su regazo dejando a Allen sin aliento y volvió a caerle una lagrima

Pasaron así los meses Kanda seguía siendo tan gruñón pero se veía más paternal

Hasta que llego el día del nacimiento Allen comenzó a sentir contracciones antes de tiempo y Kanda se sentía algo culpable porque había seguido haciendo el amor con Allen con normalidad y cuando estaban acabando Allen comenzó a gritar de dolor…

Kanda se fue con él en la ambulancia y Allen chillaba, se giraba quejándose

Allen vas a estar bien tu y Alice de acuerdo, yo estoy aquí

Allen le apretó la mano con fuerza y se desmayo

Allen no puedes irte Alice, yo te necesito, por favor despierta

Allen no reaccionaba, lo subieron a una camilla y se lo llevaron a la uci

Kanda contenía las lagrimas sin resultado hasta que escucho un llanto fuerte que provenía de la habitación donde se encontraba Allen Kanda desesperado abrió la puerta sin permiso y vio algo que no deseaba estaban terminando de cerrar la cesárea de Allen y una enfermera tenia al bebe ensangrentado en sus brazos

Señor tiene que salir de aquí su hija se encuentra bien

Kanda comenzó a retroceder y Allen?

Allen?

Kanda entro en una crisis de pánico, nadie decía nada sobre Allen

Después de unas horas el doctor le comunico que Allen había perdido mucha sangre y que había entrado en un estado de coma pero sus signos vitales estaban bien

Kanda comenzó a caminar sin sentido hasta que vio a través del vidrio a una bebe blanca, con su poco cabello negro y que tenía el rostro de Allen pero que por donde se la mirase era su hija la enfermera le hizo el ademan de que podía entrar a conocerla Kanda la tomo en sus brazos y cuando la bebe abrió sus plateados ojos Kanda comenzó a llorar como un bebe, desconsolado

Alice, Allen estará bien tenemos que hablarle para que nos escuche está bien le decía Kanda a la bebe recién nacida Kanda en un acto casi instintivo puso a Alice en el pecho de Allen y le saco una foto eran hermosos

Allen, Alice es hermosa se parece a ti y me adora…

Allen despierta maldito dormilón…

Allen abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Kanda con la bebe en los brazos y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

K…a...nda

ALLEN amor no vuelvas a dejarme solo te lo ruego, mírala es preciosa

Lo sé ya me lo dijiste

escuchaste lo que dije

Si eso me llamo a volver sentía que estaba en un sueño interminable…puedo?

Si claro…Alice el es tu…

Madre le aclaro Allen, que sonrió al ver la carita adorable de su bebe, Alice soy tu madre y te amo

A lo que la bebe respondió con una sonrisa involuntaria y luego de un rato se durmió en sus brazos.

…

Alice oe despierta m…otosan sueño….

Allen haz algo Alice no se levanta Allen se acerco al oído de Alice y le dijo si te levantas te prometo que te reglo un hermanito…

-Que dijiste -dijo Kanda exaltado

-Nada-

-No mientas-

Alice se levanto de golpe se lavo y vistió con un vestido lila lleno de encajes

-Papa no molestes a mama es un secreto entre nosotros -

-Maldición odio que me oculten cosas-

Amor…sabes creo que Alice tendrá un hermano

Es broma cierto no me digas que adoptaste un bebe y no me lo contaste

-No que va creo que tendremos otro muy pronto-

-ALLEN-

-Que si fue sin querer yo…tu…-

Kanda se acerco de forma tierna y abrazo a Allen por la espalda tomándolo de la cintura-Allen los amo-

Nosotros también dijeron Alice y Allen al unisonó

…..….FIN…


End file.
